Memory devices such as USB Memory sticks and SD cards are often misplaced, lost or stolen. In such a circumstance, the lost memory device may contain hundreds of megabytes (more or less) of corporate or personal data. Techniques as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/109,883, entitled “System For And Method Of Cryptographic Provisioning” to Fascenda et al. may be used to secure data in a memory device. However, protecting the data from inappropriate access is only part of the problem. A memory device may be lost, damaged, destroyed, stolen or otherwise be rendered unavailable or nonfunctional. In such instances, techniques according to certain embodiments of the present invention may be used to restore the data of a unavailable or nonfunctional memory device on a new, replacement memory device. Such memory devices may be modules as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/109,883, entitled “System For And Method Of Cryptographic Provisioning” to Fascenda et al.